Venganza
by loveseddie
Summary: Espero que les guste ... Comenten pliss


VENGANZA

Hoy, llegué tarde a clases como siempre, pero lo que no me esperaba era que cuando me dirigía al gimnasio que era donde me tocaba la siguiente clase, me encontrará a mi nuevo novio Jess besándose con Wendy.

No sabía que hacer así que fui a casa de mi mejor amiga Carly. Cuando llegué allí no había nadie ya que Carly y su hermano Spencer habían ido a ver a su abuelo a Yakima por toda una semana. Al acordarme de que ellos no estaban decidí esperar a que Frednub llegará para contarle lo que había sucedido. Ya se lo que estarán todos pensando:¿Sam contarle cosas a Freddie.? Pero desde hace un par de meses lo considero uno de mis mejores amigos,no es que antes no lo fuera ,pero no lo consideraba tanto como tal.Y ahora más que me estaba quedando en su casa.

**Flashback(hace un par de meses)**

Mi madre había vuelto a ir al bar donde conoció a sus últimos tres maridos y por lo que parecía venía con el cuarto de este mes. Lo que ella no sabía es que este último no venía por que estuviera locamente enamorado de ella , al contrario, venía por que mi madre le había contado que yo era la rubia que sale en iCarly y el muy estúpido se creía que tenía alguna posibilidad de salir en iCarly si salía con mi madre, deberíais verle la cara cuando le grité que no tenía ningún talento que incluso Fredbutt era más gracioso que é lo tomó tan mal que dejó a mi madre a las pocas horas de conocerlo, un record para ella ya que normalmente ella los dejaba al día siguiente o cuando ya no le interesaba, pero eso es otra historia, todos sabemos como es mi madre.

Pero al parecer mi queridísima madre se pensó que fue mi culpa por romper su sueño y como todos sabemos que ella es tan buena me echo de la casa. No era ni la primera vez que me echaba y no sería la última, o eso creía yo. Estaba tan enfadada que como no me fui a casa de mi mejor mas leal amiga Carly Shay, peor claro no sin antes encontrarme al estúpido que había conseguido que mi madre me echara de mi casa y lo peor de todo fue que me amenazó, a mí, Sam Puckett, el pobre no sabía con quien se estaba enfrentando y yo tampoco. Resultaba que el tipo fue un luchador profesional y me dejo fuertes rasguños y me rompió la camiseta pero aun así gané al idiota. ¿pero quien se creía que era?.

En cuanto llegué al Bushwell Plaza tome el ascensor y fui directa a la octava planta donde vivían mis compañeros de iCarly y a la vez mis mejores amigos aunque el nerd no era tan amigo como Carly pero tengo que decir que a veces nos la pasamos bien juntos aunque eso JAMÁS se lo diría en persona. Lo que más me sorprendió al llegar a la puerta del apartamento de mi amiga era que estaba cerrado, y eso solo podía significar que había salido con Spencer. Así que me di la vuelta y por un momento dudé en irme a casa o entrar al apartamento de Freddie , pero la idea de encontrarme al loco o volver a ver a mi madre consiguió que me decidiera pronto. Así que toqué el timbre y espere a que la mamá de Fredtonto me abriera. Al poco rato de la madre abrir se quedó en la puerta espantada no se si era por verme a mi o por como iba en ese instante vestida con la camisa rota y manchada y el pantalón corto que Carly me había prestado apenas una semana.

Sr.B: ¿Samantha? ¡Oh Dios Santo !¿ que te ha pasado ?¿Estás bien

?¿quien te ha hecho esto?¿Te metiste en otra pelea?.

S: No sé por que odia tanto a Carly si se parecen bastante.

Sr.B : No odio a tu amiguita solo que no la tolero. Pero no cambies de tema, pasa dentro y cuéntame que te pasó.

S: Preferiría hablar con el nerd...Digo con su hijo.

Sr.B:Oh Samantha pero mi hijo no se encuentra tiene una reunión del AV club.

S: De acuerdo.

Y entonces empecé a contarle a la madre del tonto todo lo que había sucedido. La verdad que se portó muy bien conmigo y me obligó a quedarme en su casa hasta que las cosas con mi madre se arreglaran, a mi la idea no me agradaba pero no tenía ninguna otra salida. Al cabo de un rato llegó Frederick con una computadora y se sorprendió bastante al verme en el salón de su casa hablando tranquilamente con su mamita. Después de que Freddork saliera del shock le conté el por que estaba estado ahí que me quedaría a dormir durante un tiempo. No le importó mucho ya que se portó muy bien conmigo como él se comportaba con Carly y para no quedarme con la duda le pregunté :

S: ¿Por que te portas tan bien y no enloqueces o haces algún puchero a tu mami para que me tenga que ir ?

F: Vamos Sam, tú y yo sabemos que yo no me comporto así, además a parte de Carly , mi madre y Spencer eres la persona con la que he compartido la mitad de mi vida. Somos como un especie de menos yo te considero como tal.

Y ahí fue cuando empezó niño que siempre molestaba y pegaba me había dicho que me consideraba una hermana para él y no solo eso, ese día se preocupo tanto por mí que yo también empecé a verlo como un hermano, y ahora estaríamos viviendo por un largo tiempo en su casa,con la loca de la madre que me había demostrado que no estaba tan loca y lo mejor de todo que tenía y a mis dos amigos cerca.


End file.
